Our Origin
by suzukipot
Summary: A prequel to "Teenage Mutant Ninja Ponies' I've been working on for a while. This story tells Celestia's banishment, finding the ponies and raising them as her own. Rated T for violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Years ago, in the Canterlot Castle...**

"I hope Celestia's apology is good," Princess Luna said with a side glance at her niece.

Cadance smirked and gave a small nod before readjusting herself on the pillow.

"I'm sure that it will be. I'm just surprised she's apologizing so quickly. It only took her one-hundred years...let us not forget she used five of those studying anthropology and...martial arts."

"Hmph. How dare she banish me to the moon... burdening the both of us..."

"Princess Luna! Princess Cadance! Celestia has come!"

Luna tried standing before Cadance stopped her.

"I'll make sure she doesn't have any weapons."

Cadance started walking down the hall. Celestia stood there, head bowed when she saw Cadance.

"Guards," Cadance said, giving them the signal to leave.

"Cadance...I haven't seen you since you were little."

Cadance said nothing and instead opened her wings. A large butchers knife fell to the ground.

"Cadance...?"

"Guards! Guards come quick! Celestia has tried to execute me!"

The guards and Luna ran into the room.

"Cadance? Are you aright?"

Cadence fakely sobbed into Luna's shoulder.

"All I did was say that I was happy she was here...and before I knew it she pulled out a knife!"

The guards pointed spears at Celestia. Celestia quickly opened her wings and flew up, crashing through the ceiling.

"After her!"

Flying for a short while Celestia landed on the ground and started to run. Before she knew it she was in Ponyville.

"All citizens be alert. We have a run away princess. I repeat all citizens be alert."

Multiple radios seemed to be screaming in Celestia's ears. she frantically looked around until she saw it. The perfect hideout. The sewers.

She opened the manhole and slipped in. Celestia fell in the water. She heard thunderous hooves crash above her head and when they passed she breathed a sigh of relief.

Suddenly she felt someone grabbing onto her ankle. Celestia raised her leg and looked. It was a small, pink pony covered in a viscous green ooze. The filly shook, spraying Celestia with the ooze.

From a distance three more ponies came out, all covered in ooze.

"Now what happened to you four...?"

Suddenly, Celestia's muscles tensed and an overwhelming pain came over her body.

"My...my strength...what's...happening?"

Celestia could feel herself getting stronger. She screamed out in pain and before she knew it the pain left.

"I...I've become some sort of...of mutant!"

Celestia stood on two legs and found it to be more comforting then standing on four. Looking around she picked up a stick and leaned over it like she'd seen the older ponies do.

"Mommy," the little purple pony said, looking up at Celestia.

The fillies were also standing on their hind legs.

"Well...I suppose you four are my new family."

She gathered up the ponies and looked around the sewer. She saw a small pocket book and picked it up.

" '_Renaissance Artists Through The Years_'?"

She opened it up and looked at the cover.

"Property of Lyra Heartstrings."

She began to read. When she was done she looked at the fillies.

"You," she said, pointing at the purple filly. She looked into her eyes.

"Your eyes...look like the Twilight. That's it! I'll name you Twilight...Twilightonardo!"

She picked up the squirming rainbow haired filly next.

"Woah! You're a fighter...a fighter with a rainbow mane...Raphidash!"

The pink filly grabbed Celestia's mane.

"And you' . You're a little energetic aren't you...Pinkieangelo?"

Pinkie squealed. "Pinkie, Pinkie, Pinkie Pinkie!"

"And you..." She looked at the last filly, the orange one with two messy ponytales.

"Hmm...how about...Apllejack...ello. Applejackello!"

"Ah...like it," the filly said with strong southern accent.

Celestia started to think. Perhaps she could teach these girls. She looked down and saw large newspaper print.

'The Shredord Strikes Again' it said in all caps.

Celestia saw a piece of dirty red cloth in the distance. She walked over to it and tore off four pieces. Using her horn she cut out eyeholes and tied them around each pony as a mask.

"From now on you four are the Teenage Mutant Ninja Ponies."

**Present Day**

"Owie!"

Celestia sighed and looked down at her young pupil.

"You must learn to be more careful. You are weilding a very powerful weapon, Pinkieangelo.

"I don't wike nunchaku!"

"Well you must use them Pinkie."

"Ok Celestia I will."

"Master Celestia! Master Celestia," Twilightonardo called.

Celestia turned away. Pinkie stood on her hind legs and looked down in the sewer waters.

"I don't feel wike I'm as strong as Dash...or as smart as A.J. I'm not a suck up wike Twiwight...what's _my _special talent?"

From the sewers murky depths two purple eyes poked out.

"Wa! Wha-what is it?"

Pinkie leaned down next to the eyes. A mouth snapped onto the end of Pinkie's hair. Pinkie started screaming and waving her nunchucks around.

"Pinkieangelo! What's wrong?"

"This crocodile cwamped on to my mane!"

"That's not a crocodile," Applejackello said. "That's an alligator! And he doesn't have any teeth."

"No teeth?"

"He doesn't?" An idea formed in Celestia's head. "Pinkieangelo...how would you feel about...keeping this alligator?"

Pinkie looked down at the alligator and poked him with her hoof. The alligator did nothing.

"He's squishy. Sure!"

"Very well. Now Pinkie, taking care of a pet is a big responsibility-"

"Wow he looks so cool!"

"What are you going to name him?"

Celestia sighed. Her words fell on deaf ears. Meanwhile Pinkie continually poked at the alligator's head.

"Um...I think I'm gonna call him...Gummyhead."

"Gummyhead," Raphidash said. "Sounds cool!"

So with help from her sisters, and Celestia, Pinkie and Gummyhead grew.

"Happy one year birthday," Pinkie yelled.

"I threw you a party! I like throwing parties. Do you like it Gummyhead?"

Gummy's crossed eyes blinked in response.

Pinkie squealed. "Oh I knew you'd like it!"

Suddenly Pinkie's hip started to glow.

"Hey what's happening," Raphidash, who had been working out, asked.

"I think Pinkieangelo is getting her cutie mark."

Pinkie gasped. "Really? I'm finally getting my cutie mark?!"

Pinkie stared at her hip and watched as three balloons materialized.

"Congratulations Pinkie," Celestia said with a smile.

Pinkie grinned widely and stared at the blue and yellow balloons.

"Hey Celestia now that Pinkie has her cutie mark can we get different colored masks," Twilight asked.

"Can I get red?"

"I want purple!"

"Oooo I want orange!"

Celestia smirked. Her daughters insatiable thirst for knowledge and adventure amazed her sometimes.

"Yes I think now is the time." Celestia turned around as Raphidash opened her mouth.

"But no surface dwelling."

Raphidash closed her mouth and mumbled under her breath as her sisters laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: More expansion on some minor/ secondary characters along with the ponies in this chapter.**

Celestia put the blue bandanna on Twilightonardo.

"I am proud to call you the leader of the group Twilight. I will trust that you will have good judgement."

Twilight saluted, her katana hitting her in the forehead slightly.

"I will Master Celestia!"

"Guys come quick! Pinkie lost Gummy!"

The others ran into Pinkie's room. Pinkie was tearing up the furniture, searching for her beloved alligator.

"I don't know where he went guys! One minute I'm reading 'Ponies From Outer Space' and before I know it he's gone!"

"Don't worry Pinkie we'll find him," Twilight said.

* * *

**In Dimension X**

"Sombraang is the test subject ready?"

Sombraang held up the purple eyed alligator.

"Perfect. Put it in the container."

Sombraang put Gummyhead in the container and watched him float round.

"Commencing the first test in three...two...one."

Sombraang flipped a switch and Gummy's eyes grew wide as an electric current ran through him.

* * *

Meanwhile Dash was arguing with Celestia.

"Why not? We just got masks and we've been practicing for weeks."

"Because it is dangerous! And you are not prepared!"

"Please-"

Celestia brought her cane down to the ground.

"Fine! If you are so confident about yourself then you can go to the surface."

Raphidash grinned and went to high five her sisters.

"By yourself."

"What?"

"You heard me. I will not have you endangering your sisters lives. Go."

"F-fine then! I will!"

Dash stormed away.

"Master Celestia are you sure about this?"

"It appears that Raphidash must learn for herself how cruel and dangerous the surface world is."

* * *

Dash opened the sewer lid with difficulty. She pulled herself up and brushed herself off.

"Hey this ain't so bad."

"Hey punk!"

Dash quickly turned around to see a muscled griffin with a large purple dragon tattoo on her forearm. Accompying her were two ponies.

Dash growled under her breath.

"Who you calling a punk...punk?!"

"I am. And the name's Gilda Griffin. And these are my partners in crime Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon. We Purple Dragons don't like freaks in our town."

"What are ya gonna do about it?"

At this point Raphidash was playing with fire.

"We're gonna teach you a lesson."

Gilda opened her mouth and bellowed into Dash's face, momentarily deafening Dash. As Dash stuck a hoof in her ear Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon grabbed her arms. Dash looked up and saw Gilda fly high. She dived, her clawed hand extended.

"Get ready to become cupcakes you freak!"

Dash looked around. She had to think quick. Mustering up some strength Dash did a back flip, knocking Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara off their feet. Quickly following up on the move she kicked Gilda in the cheek, sending her flying.

Dash took one last sweeping look at the scene before jumping into the sewers. Dash got lost a few times trying to find her way back to the lair.

"Hey Dash," Pinkie greeted happily.

"Not now Pinkie."

Dash went into Celestia's room.

"M-Master Celestia?"

Celestia turned towards Dash.

"Yes Raphidash?"

Raphidash hugged her sensei, closing her eyes tight.

"You were totally right. I'm so sorry I didn't listen to you sooner."

Celestia patted Dash's head.

"It's ok dear...You learned your lesson right?"

Dash nodded.

"Good...now go train with your sisters."

Dash nodded and went to train.

* * *

"One thousand years ago Celestia banished Luna to the moon. When she did that I saw it as the perfect opportunity to take over Equestria. But she defeated me and trapped me in stone."

Shredord's hands clenched tighter and he looked back at Screwball, who was attentive.

"But I'm sure most of you know this."

He turned his attention back towards the Hoof Soldiers.

"Now I've come back, thanks to my daughter Screwball freeing me from my stone imprisonment."

Screwball gave a short, curt nod.

"Now it is time for you, my soldiers, to defeat Celestia and her allies."

"Father I have information."

"What is it Screwball?"

"The Purple Dragons informed us that a mutant pony attacked one of it's members. It's quite possible that Celestia has been training these mutants."

"Hmm..." Shredord stroked his goatee. "Interesting. If Celestia is training mutants...then I will need my best. Flim, Flam! Is the portal done yet?"

Two ponies, identical to each other and only distinguishable by their clothing, rushed to the Shredord's side.

"Almost boss," Flim said. "We just need to make one small adjustment..."

"Well hurry up then. I can't wait forever."

"R-right away boss,'' Flam said as they both stumbled back to the Technodrome.

The Shredord gave an irritated growl.

"Father...if you wish I can track down the mutants."

"No. We will wait."

"Very well then. I'll go make sure Flim and Flam don't screw anything up."

Screwball made her way to the Technodrome.

"We're working on it Miss Screwball!"

"Yeah we just finished screwing the last bolt! See?"

The brothers stepped away from the portal.

"Ah, good. I'll go get father. He'll want to be the first to see Dimension X."

"Sombraang," a booming voice came from the other side of the portal. "It seems as if Dimension X has been tampered with."

As Sombraang's metal foot came through the portal Flim and Flam's eyes grew wide. Sombraang pointed his laser gun at the two.

"Why have you tampered with Dimension X?"

"I-It was our bosses orders!"

"What is the meaning of this," Shredord demanded, stepping in front of Flim and Flam.

"I am King Sombraang, ruler of Dimension X."

"Ruler," Shredord said, with a raised eyebrow. "Perfect then perhaps you can help me."

"Who are you?"

"I am Discord Draconequus, also known as the Shredord. This is my daughter Screwball and my lackeys Flim and Flam. I'm on a hunt for an old enemy."


	3. Chapter 3

The lair was sectioned off in six parts. Each of the girls had their own rooms, along with a training room. In the training room was also a couch and tv for relaxing. Leading from Applejackello's room was the tunnel to their vehicles.

"Look at my new belt buckle!"

Pinkie stepped out of her room to show off the giant 'P' on her waist. Twilight grimaced.

"Pinkie that looks so tacky."

Pinkie frowned. "I like it..."

"No...no. Go put on the regular one."

"Aw..." Pinkie went to get the other belt.

"Have you finished on the tv yet AJ," Raphidash asked, sitting on the couch.

Applejackello looked up from behind the TV, bumping her head.

"Huh? Tv? Oh yeah..."

AJ hit the tv, turning it on.

"Aw what? That's all you had to do? I could have done that!"

"Finished!"

"Huh," Twilight asked. "What did you finish?"

AJ stood up, holding a remote.

"Ladies...and Dash, I present to you...Ponyhead!"

A large, metallic pony walked out from behind the tv.

"Woah! What is that thing?"

"It's a state of the art pony like device that can do ninjitsu."

"So...basically us?"

"Except stronger yep."

"Woah," Pinkie gasped, eyes wide, bouncing to the training room. "You should show it to Master Celestia." Pinkie smiled. "I'll go get her!"

"What? Pinkie, wait!"

Pinkie ran into Celestia's room and started tugging on her robe.

"Master Celestia! Master Celestia! Come look at what Applejackello built!"

Master Celestia walked into the living room. Ponyhead looked up at her.

"What is this device?"

"M-Master Celestia...this is my new invention Ponyhead."

"See it's funny because it'a a pony made of met-"

"I get it," Celestia said with a glance at Pinkie.

Celestia kneeled down towards the robot and put a hoof on its head.

"Have you tested it out in combat yet?"

"No."

"Well you should. Test it against your sisters. If it goes well I may let you go to the surface with it."

The pones eyes suddenly shined with exuberance and they got in their spots on the mat.

"You girls ready?"

Twilight, Dash and Pinkie nodded.

"Ok then." AJ pressed a button and watched the pony walk over to the mat.

"Hajime!"

Twilight came towards Ponyhead and swung her katanas, hitting Ponyhead with a clang. Ponyhead put its hoof up to Twilight, and sprung Twilight back. Ponyhead regathered its paw and turned around to see Raphidash coming at it. Ponyhead's scanner scanned Dash, paralyzing her.

AJ laughed. "Parylizing scanner. I am so brilliant sometimes."

"Hee-yah!"

Pinkie tried twisting Ponyhead's head off with her nunchucks. Pinkie fell back and Ponyhead stood on two legs. Pinkie's eyes grew wide as Ponyhead's arm turned into a cannon.

"Ponyhead stop!"

AJ hit the on/off switch and Ponyhead stopped.

Pinkie panted. "Oh...my life just flashed before my eyes!"

"Girls it's time for dinner!"

"Oh great," Dash said with a sigh. "More hay and oats."

"Not today," Celestia said. "Today I have brought you four a treat."

On the table she sat down a pizza box. Curious the ponies leaned their heads down.

"P...Pizza," Twilight asked. "Master Celestia what is this?"

"It's food. Go ahead, try it out."

Twilight looked up at Celestia before opening the pizza box. Raphidash stabbed one of her sais into the pizza and started to eat it. Dash's eyes grew wide as dinner plates as the cheese from the pizza started to drip.

"You guys...this is the best thing I've ever eaten."

They started to fight over the slices. When they took bites they smiled.

"Do you all like it," Celestia asked.

They all nodded and Celesia laughed and smirked.

* * *

"Your Soldiers are underpowered."

"My Hoof Soldiers have had extensive training for years."

Sombraang leaned in close to the masked Soldier.

"They're weak. Allow me to make robotic versions and I guarantee that they will be ten times better."

Shredord considered it before nodding.

"Fine. You will make one test Hoof Soldier. Flim and Flam can help you."

Sombraang grimaced. "These two bumbling idiots? Help me build my robots? I wouldn't trust them with a hammer and wrench."

"If you would like I can look over the operation," Screwball said.

Sombraang growled but nodded all the same. The Shredord turned around, ready to leave the Technodrome.

"I'll check on you four later."

* * *

"Hyaa! Yah! Come on you can do better!"

Raphidash growled and came after a smirking Twilight.

"Stop teasing!"

Twilight dodged Dash's attacks with ease.

"You need more focus."

Dash's hooves tightened around her sais.

"I just need to beat the snot out of you!"

"Twilightonardo," Celestia yelled from her room.

"Huh?" Twilight looked back, only to have Dash punch her in the face.

"Twilight! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Save it," Twilight said, cutting her off. "Celestia needs me."

Twilight walked into Celestia's room.

"You wanted to see me Master Celestia?"

"Yes. Please sit down Twilight."

Twilight took her place next to Celestia. Celestia closed her eyes and gave a few deep breaths. Twilight looked over at her quizzically.

"Uh...Master Celestia?"

"Yes Twilight?"

"Why did you want to see me?"

"Twilight...have you ever used your magic before?"

"No...not knowingly at least."

"You're the only Unicorn among your sisters...and I think it is time I taught you how to control your powers and teach Raphidash how to fy."

"Really?"

Celestia nodded. Twilight was scared and excited. She was going to be learning a whole new power she was unaware of before.

"When are we starting?"

"This afternoon."

"Wait...Master Celestia...does this mean we'll be going up to the surface?"

Celestia gave a small smirk. "Perhaps."

Twilight bit her lip and rubbed her hooves together nervously.

"Should I go tell the others?"

"Certainly. Tell Raphidash to stretch her wings and tell Applejackello to watch over Pinkieangelo while we're gone."

Twilight jumped up and went to tell them. Celestia listened intently. Ever since Dash had come back from her experience with the Purple Dragons she had wanted to tap into Dash's strength. She could see it, it was so obviously there and it was a shame Raphidash couldn't unlock her true potential.

_'Perhaps she will be the pony to do the Sonic Rainboom,' _Celestia thought hopefully before stopping herself.

'_No...no. I'm getting ahead of myself.'_

_"_Alright can't wait," she heard Dash say. "I've always wanted to use these babies."

Celestia sighed in relief. At least Dash was willing. As for Twilight...well she knew her eager student would try to learn every spell in the books. However she feared that Twilight would become too enamored with the dark underbelly of magic.

Her daughters were still young, still gullible. Celestia heard a knock on the door.

"Come in."

Raphidash stepped into the room.

"Hey...Master Celestia...when are we going to the surface?"

Celestia stood.

"We will go right now."

Dash's eyes shined at her mentor as they got Twilight and made their way out of the sewers.


End file.
